Pokémon Cielo Infinito
by Mareol
Summary: Después de haber regresado de la academia de vuelo Soraya no sabe cual será su siguiente destino. La respuesta le llegará de manera inesperada (Inspirado en Zelda Skyward Sword y la saga de Skypiea de One Piece, pero no es requisito conocer estos trabajos para leer)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Alzando el vuelo.**

Esa mañana Chimecho entró en la habitación de Soraya. Tanto la chica como la Emolga dormían. La ardilla voladora tenía su propio lugar en una mini hamaca colgada en el techo. Chimecho produjo el sonido de una Campana Cura y las despertó poco a poco. Soraya se frotó los ojos mientras se enderezaba. Emolga dio un salto y aterrizó sobre su hombro. Se dieron los buenos días con un frote de mejillas. Luego ella sobó la cabeza de Chimecho dándole las gracias. Corrió las cortinas dejando que el sol iluminara la habitación. El aire estaba frío a causa de la temporada de lluvias.

Soraya tomó un termo lleno de agua de su mesita de noche y bebió su contenido. Encendió su equipo estéreo a volumen moderado y empezó a realizar estiramientos, acompañada del par de Pokémon. Unos minutos más tarde escucharon a la madre de Soraya llamándolos. Fueron a la cocina donde Adriana servía los platos y Roberto leía las noticias en su _PokéNav Plus_. Su Castform reposaba en su hombro. Al ver a su hija él se levantó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla. La familia tomó asiento. Disfrutaron de unos panqueques hechos con setas aromáticas acompañados de miel de Combee. Por su parte los Pokémon comían en el suelo en platos con sus nombres escritos.

– ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer luego del festival? – preguntó Roberto.

Soraya guardó silencio un momento y volvió a meditar en esa cuestión. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que regresó de Kalos, específicamente de la Academia de vuelo, y estaba pensando en iniciar un nuevo viaje. El problema era que no había decidido su destino.

– Luego les diré – respondió Finalmente –. Aunque quiero salir hasta entonces. ¿Puedo?

Sus padres le sonrieron y le dieron permiso. Roberto le dio otra vez un abrazo y un beso a su madre antes de salir a su trabajo acompañado de su Castform. Soraya regresó a su cuarto, corrió las cortinas y se quitó la piyama. Abrió el closet y primero se puso un traje de baño de una pieza color azul celeste y después se colocó una de sus posesiones más preciadas; un traje aéreo con motivo de Emolga. No se consideraba a sí misma una Pokemaníaca, pero aquel traje le resultó tan adorable que no pudo evitar comprarlo. Como todo traje aéreo ceñía mucho la silueta de su cuerpo. A pesar de tener 16 años parecía seguir teniendo 10. Emolga se colocó únicamente unas gafas de protección color negro. Apenas volvió a correr las cortinas para abrirlas, Soraya dio un brinco y cayó sobre un balcón diminuto. Emolga la siguió. Luego de cerrar la ventana ambas se ajustaron las gafas protectorias y saltaron sobre el barandal. Extendieron sus brazos desplegando las membranas debajo de ellos. Planearon entre los arboles de la ciudad Fortree. Las personas que se asomaban por las ventanas de sus casas las saludaban al pasar. Dejaron la ciudad atrás y llegaron a territorio de la ruta 120. Emolga se colocó en frente de ella.

– ¡Ahora Emolga! – le dijo a su compañera.

Un viento las rodeó a ambas y las impulsó. Iniciaron su ascenso. En poco tiempo llegaron a una altura de varios de cientos metros. Cuando el efecto de Viento Afín terminó siguieron su avance en el descenso. Se desviaron al este y sobrevolaron la zona safari. Hasta donde ella sabía eso no era un crimen. Tocaron suelo más adelante en la ruta 121. En la vía estaba una tienda naturista de apariencia rústica. El encargado era un anciano de baja estatura y calvo. Detrás del mostrador, a espaldas de él, estaban estanterías llenas de frascos que contenían sus medicinas.

–Buenos días Soraya – le dijo el tendero.

–Buenos días – respondió ella –. Pediremos lo de siempre, por favor.

El tendero tomó un frasco de las estanterías y lo mezcló con otros ingredientes en una licuadora. Soraya recordaba esa vez que le mostró los Shuckle que guardaba en su almacén. La capacidad de fermentación de esos Pokémon era la clave para la preparación de sus medicinas. El anciano le dio a cada una un vaso lleno de un líquido morado. Lo bebieron y en cuestión de segundos se sentían llenas de energía.

–Mis pequeñines te extrañan. Me gustaría que fueras a visitarlos cuando puedas – le dijo el anciano.

Soraya rio por lo bajo.

–La última vez pensé que querían matarme a cosquillas – comentó. Por alguna razón los Shuckle se encariñaron mucho con ella de manera inmediata. Emolga hizo una mueca de disgusto. A diferencia de su entrenadora no le agradaban esos Pokémon–. Me encantaría volver a ayudarlo antes de viajar.

– ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿A dónde?

–Todavía no lo decido. Planeo quedarme al menos hasta el festival de las plumas. Ahora sólo estoy de paseo tratando de pensar a donde sería mejor ir. Preferiría una región con bastantes montañas.

–Oh, nada más con pensar que vuelas como pluma al viento mi pobre corazón se encoje.

Soraya se enterneció por el anciano. Era como un abuelo para ella y de seguro él la veía como una nieta. Nuevos clientes llegaron a la tienda y también un camión de entregas se detuvo a la entrada.

–Muchas gracias por la bebida – Soraya le pagó –. Le ayudaré con sus Shuckle antes de viajar, se lo prometo. Y siéntase bienvenido a asistir al festival.

Le dio beso en la mejilla y salió de la tienda con Emolga. Hicieron unos breves estiramientos y volvieron a despegar. Volaron en dirección sur hacia la ruta 122. Sobrevolaron el monte Pírico. Como era usual, estaba rodeado por neblina. La chica dio sus respetos en silencio por los Pokémon que ahí guardaban reposo y siguió su camino. En los límites de la ruta 123 se topó con un clima lluvioso. Las gotas chocaban contra los lentes de las gafas protectoras de ambas. No disminuyeron su velocidad por eso. Una vez en mar abierto volaron junto a una parvada de Wingull y Pelipper. Abajo en el mar un grupo de Wailmer y Wailord resoplaban agua por sus orificios.

Terminaron por llegar a pueblo Pacifidlog. Ahí dejó a Emolga en el centro Pokémon. Durante la revisión Soraya fue a nadar entre los troncos flotantes que formaban las vías del lugar. Nadar no estaba en medio de sus fuertes, pero lo hacía para refrescarse. Se quitó el traje aéreo quedando en traje de baño y saltó al agua. El Jellicent macho del alcalde se acercó para jugar. Era muy atento y cuidadoso con todo el mundo. La enfermera Joy no tardó mucho en regresarle a Emolga; gozaba de perfecta salud. Compraron un almuerzo en la cafetería y reposaron por un par de horas.

De ese pueblo fueron directamente hacia la ciudad Sootopolis. Pasaron a una distancia prudencial del Pilar Celeste. Esa era una zona restringida. La torre se elevaba tan alto que su cúspide se perdía entre las nubes. Ya habiéndolo pasado llegaron a ese gigantesco cráter de roca blanca. Era la ciudad más pintoresca de toda la región y Soraya nunca se cansaba de admirarla desde las alturas. Luego pasaron por la zona marítima de las rutas 126, 127 y 128 y finalmente llegaron a ciudad Ever Grande. Nombre irónico considerando que era la más pequeña de Hoenn. Lo único grande era su importancia. Era el lugar de hospedaje para los entrenadores que buscaban hacerse con el título de campeón. Aunque también aceptaban a cualquier entrenador que no tuviera las ocho medallas siempre y cuando no intentaran cruzar la Calle Victoria.

Decidieron aterrizar en los límites de ese terreno elevado. El día ya había pasado y el cansancio le estaba ganando a la entrenadora aérea. Soraya se sentó en el borde a observar tranquilamente los arreboles del atardecer. Emolga se acomodó en su regazo. Guardaron silencio. Poco a poco el sol fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer completamente detrás de la línea del horizonte.

* * *

El día antes del festival Soraya iba de regreso a ciudad Fortree. Sin embargo, vio algo extraño. Cerca de la ciudad había un grupo de nubes negras que desprendían relámpagos. Esa tonalidad oscura no parecía natural, ni tampoco el hecho de que estuvieran a tan poca altura y tan concentradas. Decidió rodearlas para evitar cualquier percance. Fue entonces que notó algo acercándose a esas nubes. Era un Castform. Soraya se preocupó por el pequeño Pokémon, algo le decía que ni su habilidad de resistir fuertes climas podría protegerlo. Sus temores estaban bien fundados. De la nube apareció un enorme aro dorado. En medio se veía una luz multicolor. El Castform intentó alejarse, pero parecía ser atraído.

– ¡Hay que ayudarlo! – gritó Soraya. Emolga obedeció y cambió la dirección de su viento afín.

Al aproximarse la urgencia de ayudarlo aumentó. Ese era el Pokémon del padre de Soraya. Emolga pasó fugazmente a su lado y Soraya lo atrapó en medio del aire. En seguida sintieron los efectos de esa fuerza de atracción. Soraya intentó planear con un solo brazo mientras sostenía a Castform, pero ni el viento afín sirvió de algo y los tres fueron succionados por el aro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Legendarios.**

Todo a su alrededor se volvió luz. Soraya daba vueltas con una profunda sensación de vacío en su interior que no la dejaba distinguir el arriba del abajo. Temerosa, sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos a Castform. Irónicamente el Pokémon que quiso salvar la ayudó. El Pokémon climático hizo uso de su habilidad natural de flotación y empezó a resistirse a la inercia de sus giros hasta que pudo detenerse. Soraya quedó mareada y con sensación de vértigo. Una mezcla que no sentía desde sus días como entrenadora aérea novata. Inconscientemente seguía aferrándose a Castform. Veía todo borroso y brillante. Su respiración era superficial. Emolga llegó preocupada a donde ellos y se subió al hombro de su entrenadora. Luego de salir del shock se dio cuenta de que no estaba cayendo ni en medio de una tormenta. Estaba flotando en un lugar que parecía ser solamente luz multicolor. No distinguía nada más.

– ¡¿Acaso estamos muertos?! – chilló, asustada.

Su Emolga la quiso reconfortar restregando su mejilla contra la de ella, aunque las gafas protectoras de ambas estorbaban. Soraya recordaba perfectamente que había un grupo de nubes extrañas sobre su ciudad y apareció un aro dorado de la nada que los succionó. Nada de eso parecía natural. Miró a todos lados. No veía nada más que luz hasta que repentinamente vio algo moverse erráticamente. Era aquel mismo aro que los había llevado a ese misterioso lugar. El aro se detuvo repentinamente en posición horizontal y algo salió de él. Era una criatura de aspecto humanoide. Su piel era azul celeste con manchas de un azul oscuro. Tenía una cabellera blanca y su parte inferior estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una nube. A lo largo de un arco que le salía desde atrás tenía esferas negras con púas. Soraya se impresionó por la aparición de un Pokémon que sólo había visto en ilustraciones.

Thundurus se percató de la presencia de la chica y los dos Pokémon. La impresión pasó a ser miedo bajo esa mirada hostil del Pokémon legendario. Bramó levantando sus manos al aire. Estas se cubrieron por electricidad. Acto seguido bajó los brazos apuntando hacia ella y liberó un potente ataque eléctrico. Emolga saltó del hombro de Soraya y recibió de lleno la descarga. Sorprendentemente toda esa electricidad fue absorbida en su totalidad por la pequeña Pokémon. Thundurus boqueó anonadado. Emolga lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Sus mejillas estaban brillando y chisporroteando. Era una fortuna en ese momento contar con la habilidad de electromotor. Ya no había tiempo para estar asustada ni impresionada, debían escapar de ahí.

– ¡Viento afín! – ordenó la entrenadora aérea.

El viento invocado por la ardilla voladora le permitió recuperar el balance. Soraya también tenía experiencia en la cámara anti gravedad en ciudad Mosdeep, pero sería su primera vez volando de esa forma en gravedad cero. Castform no tuvo más opción que sujetarse a una de las orejas de su traje con los dientes. Salieron volando en dirección opuesta a Thundurus, sin embargo él no se mantuvo quieto. Volvió a bramar y empezó a perseguirla. Soraya no tenía donde ocultarse en medio de ese espacio vacío. No podía confiarse de que lo dejaran atrás así de facil. Pegó sus brazos a su cuerpo por un instante para girar en sobre su eje. Estando boca arriba podría ver hacia atrás. El corazón casi se le sale del susto cuando Thundurus estaba por alcanzarlas. El pokemon legendario alzó su puño, el cual brilló con una luz blanca.

– ¡Arco arriba!

Emolga captó la orden y cambió la dirección del viento para que ambas ascendieran. El ataque de machada estuvo a punto de darle a Soraya. Thundurus gruñó irritado y siguió con la persecución. Su velocidad era ligeramente mayor que las de ellas. De no haber recibido la carga del ataque eléctrico de antes posiblemente ya las habría atrapado. Thundurus juntó sus manos y entre sus dedos se formaron aros de energía oscura.

– ¡Espiral!

La ardilla voladora volvió a maniobrar según la orden. Las dos giraron en el aire y en medio de la trayectoria de espiral que dibujaron pasó un poderoso ataque de Pulso Oscuro. Todo ese poder abrumaba a la joven entrenadora. Soraya siguió dándole las órdenes en código de las acrobacias que tanto tiempo habían practicado en la academia de vuelo. Esquivaba todas las acometidas por un pelo, pero el problema era el momento entre el fin de un movimiento de Viento Afín y el comienzo de otro. Soraya intentaba tomar distancia siempre que pudiera. Sin embargo el Pokémon legendario no dejó de persistir. Lo que temió ocurrió. El viento cesó. Todo en lo que podía tener esperanzas era que el impulso fuera suficiente. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Thundurus atacó nuevamente con machada. Soraya le estaba dando la espalda, pero podía sentirlo justo detrás. Fue como si el tiempo se hiciera más lento. Por un instante creyó que era su fin.

Estaba a punto de confirmar si en verdad se veía pasar la vida delante de tus ojos antes de perecer cuando un rayo de luz violeta golpeó a Thundurus en el costado. En el siguiente instante Soraya se vio junto a Emolga en los brazos de una criatura que volaba aún más rápido. Ella alzó la vista para intentar identificarlo. Fue entonces que otro aro dorado se materializó. Al cruzarlo aparecieron sobre el mar. La criatura que los salvó aflojó su agarre, pero un aura azulada los rodeó y los mantuvo elevados. Soraya abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse cara a cara con un Latios. Emolga y Castform estaban muy agotados y aliviados. Aunque el Pokémon climático estaba en extremo mareado. Soraya estaba hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos de color rubí. El Pokémon eón se puso debajo de ella y los pequeños. Dejó de ejercer su fuerza psíquica y cayeron sobre él. La sensación de gravedad la hizo sentirse como plomo. Ni sabía cómo se las había arreglado para maniobrar de manera tan exitosa en esas condiciones. No podía llamarse otra cosa más que un milagro. Soraya se aferró al cuello del Latios mientras sobrevolaba el agua. A lo lejos vieron la costa. Reconocieron que era el mar del norte de Hoenn. Luego de llegar a tierra firme, Emolga y Castform bajaron y el Latios volvió a usar sus poderes psíquicos para dejar a Soraya en el suelo. Ella se tambaleó por la falta de fuerzas. El Pokémon eón la sujetó con gentileza de sus manos y la ayudó a sentarse.

–Gracias – Le dijo sollozando.

Latios asintió. Soraya se estaba sintiendo cada vez con menos fuerzas. Su visión se fue volviendo más borrosa hasta que se oscureció completamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:** Saludos. No suelo ser muy entusiasta de esta modalidad, pero igual se me ocurrió usarla como recurso por esta vez. Hablo de poner el soundtrack que les indicaré más adelante si lo desean.

 **Capítulo 3: Propuesta de un nuevo destino.**

Los músculos y las articulaciones le dolían a horrores. Soraya se removía debajo de sus sabanas en un estado entre dormida y despierta. Instintivamente buscaba la posición más cómoda posible para no sufrir tanto de dolencias. Pudo sentir como un bulto se trataba de acomodar entre sus brazos. Reconoció a Emolga y estrechó tiernamente a su compañera contra su pecho. Estaba a punto de quedar completamente dormida cuando el rostro aterrador de Thundurus saltó de su memoria. Soraya dio un brinco sentándose en la cama. Miró a todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba de regreso en su habitación. Incluso tenía su pijama puesta. Emolga se retorció entre sus brazos. Al zafarse del agarre subió hasta su hombro donde podía frotar su mejilla contra la de ella como siempre hacía para mostrar cariño o preocupación. Soraya le acarició la cabeza.

–Emolga… ¿Estábamos huyendo de un Pokémon peligroso?

La ardilla voladora chilló por la bajo y se aferró a su cuello. Era confirmación de que lo que recordaba no había sido un mal sueño. Y si fue así… ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? Eso no lo recordaba. Se puso sus pantuflas y dejó la habitación.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – los llamó yendo a su cuarto. No estaban ahí. Tampoco los vio en la sala.

Quiso ir a la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco en el comedor cuando se percató de que alguien estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo. Era un chico de unos 17 o 19 años. Su pelo era de color blanco y llevaba puesta una playera azul con un jean blanco y deportivas grises. Soraya se quedó estupefacta viéndolo directamente a sus ojos rojos. Él le devolvía la mirada sin dejar de masticar.

– ¡Soraya! – La voz de su madre, Adriana, rompió el silencio. Se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La chica aún no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Mamá… –Se separaron. Vio preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su madre – ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – Soraya negó con la cabeza – Este joven te trajo ayer. Dijo que te desplomaste luego de aterrizar.

El susodicho chico dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y se aproximó a ambas. Soraya lo volvió a ver con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Lamento si te asusté ahora – dijo –. Puedes llamarme Neo. Tu madre fue muy amable de ofrecerme comida y pasar la noche aquí. Que bien que sólo era cansancio lo que tenías. Luego de recogerte tu Emolga y el Castform me mostraron el camino a tu casa.

Soraya seguía sin decir nada. Su madre le acarició su pelo corto y negro.

–Gracias – dijo apenada y se avergonzó más cuando recordó que seguía en pijama –. Disculpen, ahora vuelvo.

Fue corriendo de regreso a su habitación. Tomó una ducha rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que agarró. Regresó lo antes que pudo y encontró a su madre hablando por el video teléfono de la casa. Al acercarse vio que se trataba de su padre.

–Soraya, que alivio que ya estés despierta – Suspiró Roberto al otro lado de la línea.

–Papá ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer aquí? Habían unas nubes muy… raras sobre la ciudad– Quiso saber ella restándole importancia a la preocupación de sus padres.

–Así que en verdad volaste cerca de esa tormenta– Pareció un poco molesto.

–Lo lamento papá. Vi a Castform. Parecía asustado y… – por alguna razón dudó en hablarles de Thundurus. Si no se los confesaba sonaba tonto decir que estaba preocupada por un Pokémon hecho para aguantar fuertes climas. Inconscientemente volteó a ver a Neo que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala.

– Bueno, no estamos seguros de lo que pasó– siguió hablando su padre–. Una tormenta apareció de la nada sobre la ciudad. Mandé enseguida a Castform para registrar los datos meteorológicos, pero perdimos la señal de su collar. Luego me entero que estaba contigo en casa y tú estabas inconsciente.

– ¿Y qué registraron? – Insistía, esforzándose por alejar la conversación del tema de su desmayo. Su padre titubeó un momento antes de responder.

–Cuando recobramos el collar las lecturas eran completamente erráticas. No sólo ocurrió en Fortree sino en varios lugares de Hoenn. Seguimos tratando de averiguar de qué se trató.

Nuevamente Soraya volvió a mirar a Neo. Esperaba pacientemente. No estaba incómodo ni nada. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

 _[Chrono Trigger - Guardia Millenial Fair]_

Como todos los años en esa fecha, se celebraba el festival de las plumas en la ciudad Fortree. A lo largo de la vía principal, entre los árboles, se acomodaban los puestos de ventas y las atracciones. El lugar siempre se convertía en un parque de diversiones durante la celebración. Hubo nuevas adquisiciones por parte de los encargados ese año. Incluida una montaña rusa. Luego de haberles confesado lo de Thundurus la dejaron asistir a la celebración. Su padre decidió quedarse en el instituto meteorológico para idear un protocolo de seguridad y estudio en base a lo que su hija le contó. Aunque ella se siguió guardando ciertos detalles del incidente. Por su parte la madre tenía su propio puesto de comida que atender.

Soraya estaba andando con Emolga en el hombro. La ardilla comía una crepe de fresas, chocolate y crema batida mientras su entrenadora disfrutaba de un algodón de azúcar con forma de Swirlix. Pero su acompañante le hacía una mueca al "Pokémon" de comida.

–Neo… – Le habló con duda.

– ¿Si?

– ¿En verdad eres… eres el Latios que nos salvó?

El joven rio pícaramente y respondió tocándole una mejilla a Emolga con su dedo índice.

– ¿Tu amiguita no te lo dijo?

Emolga le apartó la mano, molesta. Entonces era verdad que los Latios y Latias podían adquirir forma humana. Siguieron su recorrido. La ciudad estaba repleta de personas; familias de ciudades cercanas y turistas interesados en la celebración. Se escuchaban constantemente las voces de los niños pedirles a sus padres que le compraran comida o que los subieran a algún juego. Desde que Soraya alcanzó la altura mínima para poder usar un traje aéreo esos mecanismos le dejaron de parecer tan divertidos. Alzó la vista y alcanzó a mirar una de las atracciones más solicitadas. La líder de gimnasio Winona llevaba en un vuelo a un niño sobre un Skarmory.

– ¿La ves? –Le indicó Soraya a Neo –Ella es mi maestra. Me enseñó mucho sobre los Pokémon de tipo volador.

– ¿También maneja esa ropa tan rara que usas para volar?

–Se llama traje aéreo y no. Prefiere la montura de Pokémon – contestó ella –. Piensa que en un contacto directo durante el vuelo los lazos se estrechan aún más.

– ¿No estás de acuerdo?

–No es que no esté de acuerdo, pero por más que quiera Emolga no me puede llevar encima –Los dos rieron. La ardilla voladora bufó como si eso la ofendiera –. De cualquier forma, si quiero que uno me lleve encima uso otro Pokémon.

Siguieron su camino. Soraya insistió en comprarle comida a su acompañante. Neo probó unas papas que asaban envueltas en papel aluminio y rellenaban con salsas.

–A veces veo una que otra competencia que han inventado los humanos, pero no estoy tan familiarizado con las de este tipo ¿Hay otras formas competir volando de casualidad?

–¡Hay un montón! –Chilló la chica– He viajado por varias regiones participando en toda competencia aérea de la que me entero. Están las competencias de aros donde le das órdenes a tu Pokémon desde un globo para colocar un aro en un gancho antes que los demás, también están las carreras de relevos donde sigues a tus Pokémon a toda velocidad usando un globo con propulsores y…

Soraya se dio cuenta del ritmo de sus palabras al notar la impresión en el rostro humano de Neo. Rio avergonzada y sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

–Eres increíble–. Le dijo a la chica.

–No creo que sea tan increíble – su vergüenza aumentó–. Hay muchos entrenadores aéreos que son mejor que yo.

–No me importan ellos. Tuviste una experiencia muy aterradora y aun así hablas de volar con toda esa pasión.

–Ya para –. Soraya no tenía que verse en un espejo para saber que estaba colorada.

–Por eso te quiero ofrecer algo. En serio creo que lo mereces – dijo Neo con firmeza –. Si quieres, puedo llevarte a un lugar donde puedes extender tus alas con total libertad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Un lugar como ningún otro.**

Había docenas de diferentes productos en los estantes. Estaban dentro en recipientes cilíndricos o en recipientes para recarga de rociadores. Todos tenían además etiquetas vistosas que decían lo que contenían. Ayudaba un tanto a aumentar las ventas que no lucieran tan caseros, aunque costó que el lado conservador del dueño cediera ante esa sugerencia de cambio.

Soraya escogió los productos necesarios y los metió dentro de su mochila. Luego se acercó a la caja donde le entregó su pago al viejo. Si hubiera sido por él la chica siempre se hubiera llevado todo lo que quisiera gratis. Pero ella se negaba rotundamente. Ya adquiridas sus provisiones salió de la tienda naturista. Afuera le esperaba aquél Pokémon legendario en su forma humana. Él miraba hacia la bodega donde estaban guardado los Shuckle. Alcanzó a ver que tenía esa misma expresión de cuando veía el algodón de azúcar con forma de Swirlix. Soraya sospechaba que quizá estaba un tanto inconforme con ciertas maneras los humanos trataban a los Pokémon. También había puesto esa cara cuando vio a los Pokémon en los corrales del profesor Birch. Pese haberlos visto felices y cómodos no pareció agradarle la idea de mantener Pokémon en un mismo lugar por tanto tiempo. Emolga pensaba lo mismo que su entrenadora. La ardilla corrió en cuatro patas y trepó por una pierna de Neo. El Pokémon legendario salió de su ensimismamiento ante las caricias de la ardilla voladora. Soraya se le acercó aprovechando que su humor estaba mejor.

–Ya tengo todo, ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó sonriendo. Neo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Se alejaron un tanto de la ruta para evitar ser vistos en el momento que Neo volvería a su forma original. Mientras caminaban, Soraya hizo un repaso mental de último momento para asegurarse de que no hubiera olvidado nada. Ya tenía sus Pokémon, alimento, medicina, equipo de supervivencia y hasta nueva mochila y vestimenta. Su mochila tenía motivo de Amor Ball y su vestimenta nueva consistía en una camiseta blanca con un estampado de pokebola en medio del pecho, jean azul y tenis rosadas. Creía que no le faltaba nada, aunque de haber sido así posiblemente le daría mucha vergüenza decirlo.

Soraya subió al lomo del llamado pokemon eón. Emolga quiso quedarse sobre la cabeza del Latios. Casi de inmediato Neo alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia el sur. Soraya y Emolga se sujetaron con fuerza. Aunque facilitaba mucho soportar esa velocidad el hecho de que Neo mantuviera una barrera alrededor de ellos al volar. El paisaje le resultaba totalmente conocido a Soraya. Se mantuvo callada. Pareció completamente sospechoso cuando les dijo a sus padres que iría con Neo a un lugar que solo él conocía. Le dieron su voto de confianza a su salvador y la dejaron ir. Neo continuó elevándose cada vez más hasta el punto de una altura de paracaidismo.

– ¿Ya puedes decirme a dónde vamos? – le volvió a preguntar Soraya.

–Te dije que sería una sorpresa – Respondió Neo y aceleró su ascenso.

Su experiencia le decía a Soraya que habían superado los cinco mil metros de altura, sería definitivamente peligroso no contar con la protección del Latios. Estaban por alcanzar las nubes cuando ella pudo ver hacía donde se dirigían. Soraya dio un respingo y chilló por lo bajo. Se estaban acercando a un patrimonio histórico de su región.

–¡No podemos acercarnos al Pilar Celeste!

–Tranquila, Rayquaza no está ahí en el momento – le respondió Neo.

Lo que le preocupaba más a la chica era ser arrestada. Decían que drones con cámaras patrullaban constantemente sus alrededores. En el peor de los casos le quitarían su licencia de entrenadora. Temerosa, se aferró al cuello de Latios más por los nervios de meterse en problemas con la ley que caerse. Tras pasar una capa de nubes todo el escenario había cambiado. Sólo en sus sueños más locos se había imaginado volando tan alto montando a un Pokémon. Cuando llegaron cerca del Pilar Celeste Neo empezó a subir en ángulo recto. El Pokémon eón dio una ayuda extra soportando el peso de sus acompañantes con sus poderes psíquicos. El ascenso continuó ¡Era una locura! Según lo que decía la información oficial el pilar celeste superaba los quince mil kilómetros de altura. Aun así, Soraya dejó sus preocupaciones a un lado y admiró la vista. Su alma de entrenadora aérea se conmovió. Emolga compartía sus mismos sentimientos. Seguía siendo un misterio cómo algo tan antiguo podía seguir superando los conocimientos ingenieriles modernos. El tiempo del ascenso se les pasó volando y finalmente llegaron a la cima. Todo el pilar tenía forma de triángulo. Una plataforma con la misma figura estaba en el tope. Tenía unos pilares triangulares en dos esquinas y en la tercera había un altar. Neo levitó lentamente hacia el centro de la plataforma.

–Vaya… ¡Esto ha sido asombroso! – comentó Soraya, eufórica.

–Todavía falta lo mejor – dijo Neo.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Que este es sólo el lugar de paso.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, sobre el altar apareció otro de esos anillos dorados. Neo arrancó a volar sin previo aviso y entró directamente en el aro. Soraya apretó los párpados y el pelaje del Latios entre sus dedos instintivamente. El corazón se le aceleró otra vez. Por más que ella amara las competencias aéreas no quería pasar de nuevo por otra situación peligrosa tan pronto. Neo se detuvo. Temerosa abrió los ojos. El Pilar Celeste ya no estaba. Todo lo que Soraya veía eran nubes y el océano… ¡ni siquiera veía la región!

Neo suspiró con pesadez.

–Necesito un descanso – dijo.

Deshizo la barrera y se dejó caer sorprendiendo a Soraya y Emolga. Estuvieron a punto de gritar cuando cayeron sobre una superficie esponjosa y elástica que los hizo rebotar levemente… Era una nube sobre la que estaban.

–Dame solo un respiro, ¿sí? – Le dijo Neo-. Me costó más de lo que creí llegar hasta aquí manteniéndolas a salvo.

Soraya estaba quieta como estatua sin decir nada. Emolga llena de curiosidad estiró su pata para tocar la nube. Luego de comprobar su contextura saltó y rebotó mientras reía. Soraya la vio con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso desafiaba su lógica.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Quiso saber.

–En un mundo diferente–. Contestó Neo.

– ¿Mundo… diferente?

–Es lo que hacen esos aros. Vamos, baja y siente esta deliciosa nube.

Emolga daba brincos y salía volando a nubes cercanas para volver a rebotar. Soraya bajó con cuidado. La nube era mullida como el algodón y suave como la seda. Era otra experiencia que hasta ese momento pensaba sólo podría vivir en sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Primera parada.**

Luego de un breve descanso, Neo volvió a llevar encima de él a sus acompañantes. Soraya tenía tantas preguntas en ese momento. La primordial; ¿en verdad estaban en otro mundo? Eso era lo que afirmaba el Pokémon legendario.

– ¿Dices que este mundo es más que todo océano?

–Exactamente. Ahora estoy yendo a donde hay tierra.

Soraya intentó ponerle un tanto de lógica a su situación. Si ese era una dimensión completamente diferente quizá tenía sus propias leyes, considerando que de donde venía no existían nubes palpables. Además, seguían volando a una altura similar a la del Pilar Celeste y la temperatura estaba soportable y podían respirar con normalidad sin necesidad de la protección del Latios.

–Se lo que estás pensando – le dijo Neo –. Lastimosamente no tengo todas las respuestas, pero creo poder darte las necesarias para que te puedas cuidar aquí ¡Oh mira!

Soraya y Emolga se exaltaron un tanto por el inadvertido descenso en picada. Una placentera sensación de vacío en el interior se apoderó de ellas. Disfrutaban siempre de una caída libre después de todo. Entonces vieron enormes figuras moverse entre las nubes, unas ovaladas gigantescas y otras circulares más pequeñas. No dieron crédito a sus ojos al darse cuenta que se trataba de una manada de Wailord y Wailmer volando. Las ballenas movían sus aletas y se desplazaban grácilmente en el aire. Emolga chilló de emoción y saltó del Latios para ir a montarse sobre uno de los Pokémon gigantes. Por fortuna su presencia no los perturbó. Acompañaron a esos Pokémon por un rato hasta que ellos descendieron y se zambulleron en el océano.

El Latios volvió a levantar su barrera protectora y aceleró alcanzando su máxima velocidad. El escenario alrededor de ellos no varió mucho en ese transcurso. Un par de horas más tarde una mancha gris apareció en el horizonte. Conforme avanzaban se iba alzando y aclarando. Resultó que era una montaña… o era lo más cercano en lo que podía pensar Soraya. El gigantesco cúmulo de roca tenía una forma más o menos cilíndrica y se elevaba sobre el nivel del mar un par de kilómetros. En el tope se veían numerosas figuras angulosas. Por un momento la chica pensó que sería otra cosa "natural" en ese mundo, sin embargo notó movimiento entre los espacios de aquellas figuras. Eran personas y Pokémon caminando entre edificaciones que parecían estar hechas de puro cemento. Latios rodeó la montaña y aterrizó en una zona apartada, prácticamente al filo del acantilado.

– ¿Hay personas aquí? – preguntó Soraya, bajando junto a Emolga.

–Puedes ver que sí – contestó el Latios adquiriendo su forma humana, pero en esa ocasión su vestimenta de los mismo colores parecía de una época pasada – Los humanos llegaron hace mucho tiempo y lograron acomodar su modo de vida.

Neo guio a Soraya para pasar por un estrecho callejón entre unas casas y llegaron a una de las calles. Personas acompañadas de Pokémon transitaban de amontones. Podía verse a simple vista que la mayoría eran Delibird que cargaban las pertenencias de sus dueños. Hasta se veían niños corriendo y jugando. Con un llamado de atención de su guía Soraya siguió a Neo. La joven veía a todos lados con extrema curiosidad y fascinación. Aunque empezó a notar que atraía miradas. La razón era obvia; su vestimenta no cuadraba para nada con el ambiente. Insegura y avergonzada se acercó más a Neo. Más adelante se detuvieron en frente de una de las edificaciones. Sobre la puerta colgaba un letrero que decía "Metalurgia, herrería y joyería". Entraron.

Podía apreciarse el ambiente de un negocio. En docenas de mesas de metal macizo, las personas hablaban de productos y precios. Más allá en el fondo se escuchaban martillazos y gritos de indicaciones. La temperatura estaba un tanto alta ahí dentro y el aire estaba cargado de suciedad. Caminaron hacia uno de los escaparates donde se encontraba un anciano esquelético puliendo unas joyas con un trapo ennegrecido. Tenía puesto un overol evidentemente gastado y sucio.

–Señor, aquí tenemos algo que quisiéramos vender– Neo sacó de quien sabe dónde un enorme perla rosada y se la ofreció al viejo quien la miró con ojos desorbitados.

Con sus manos temblorosas la tomó. Luego la puso debajo de un enorme lente que colgaba sobre la mesa en una varilla atornillada con articulación mecánica. La admiró por unos momentos desde diferentes ángulos hasta que preguntó.

– ¿Cuánto pide por ella?

–Sólo deme un precio justo, por favor – le dijo Neo con un tono entre amable y firme.

El anciano lo meditó un momento mientras seguía viendo el orbe a través de su lente. Finalmente respondió.

–Le doy cinco mil _polds_.

–Hecho. Muchas gracias.

Soraya miró confundida a Neo. Una perla así podría valer mucho más, pero luego vio que sus estándares financieros no eran aplicables. Neo recibió de otro trabajador un montón de monedas plateadas. Amablemente le pidió a Soraya que las guardara en su mochila.

– ¿De dónde son por cierto? – quiso saber el viejo.

–De muy lejos – se apresuró a responder Neo y con la misma prisa salieron del lugar.

Continuando con su recorrido, fueron a otro establecimiento. En este estaban telas multicolores colgando desde el techo y en estantes se exhibían prendas. Neo le habló a la encargada y les trajo varias prendas plegadas. Soraya lo miró de manera interrogante. Él le animó a tomar alguna. Las prendas eran de distintos colores y con distintos bordados, pero todas eran la misma. Mantos cortos. Soraya escogió uno azul oscura con unas alas bordadas con un hilo celeste. Tras darle una de las monedas a la vendedora ella les devolvió unas cuantas de color cobrizo.

–Esto te ayudará a encajar – le susurró Neo mientras la ayudaba a colocarse el manto sobre los hombros y amarrar las correas de los bordes para ajustarlo.

De la misma forma que la vez anterior, Neo se apresuró a salir de la tienda con Soraya y fueron a otro establecimiento. Este también estaba lleno y activo como el resto de la ciudad. Había más mesas que en el primer establecimiento que visitaron, pero no eran tan gruesas. Las personas comían, bebían y otros jugaban algún juego de fichas. Afortunadamente encontraron una vacía y tomaron asiento.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido todo? – preguntó Neo.

–He llegado tanto a asustarme como sorprenderme – respondió Soraya un tanto irritada. Emolga imitó la expresión de inconformidad que hacía su entrenadora–. Tanto misterio no me ha dejado saber cómo actuar.

Neo rio por lo bajo. Una mujer se les acercó y él pidió dos menús de la casa.

–Disculpa– Le dijo a penas la mesera se alejó–. Creo que me he pasado con el misterio. Como ya vez las personas han podido formar su civilización aquí. No es tan diferente a la tuya. Tienen casas, dinero y cosas así.

–Me ha resultado un tanto extraño que puedan vivir en un lugar tan aislado y… árido.

– ¿Árido? Ah por lo que no hay árboles. Las plantas no crecen en tierra firme, sino debajo del agua. Aun desde ahí ofrecen alimento a los que viven en la superficie. También algunas de ellas convierten el agua salada en agua dulce y la depositan en los frutos. Con ayuda de algunos Pokémon de agua pueden sumergirse y recolectarlas.

–Ya veo… – Soraya hizo como si esa explicación tuviera sentido.

–Debido a que las plantas son valiosas no hay talas y por tanto no usan madera. Los humanos se han enfocado en usar lo que obtienen de la tierra misma. Hay "islas" de diferentes tamaños. Esta es lo suficientemente grande para que haya… ¿cómo se le decía? Cuando se compra y vende…

– ¿Comercio?

– ¡Eso! Hay islas donde la gente vive y hay otras islas que son únicamente para la… disculpa, suelo olvidar las palabras porque no hablo mucho de estos temas. ¿Cómo se le llama a sacar rocas útiles?

– ¿Minería?

–Claro, eso mismo.

–Ah vaya… ¿y para qué me trajiste aquí?

–A eso es lo que voy. Aquí también hay competencias. A diferencia de tu mundo las competencias de vuelo son lo primordial. Los mejores corredores pueden llegar a ser muy venerados.

Soraya dio un leve respingo.

– ¿Me dejarán competir? – Preguntó, dudosa.

–Por supuesto, si preguntan de dónde eres evadiremos el tema o les diremos que eres de alguna isla.

Guardaron silencio cuando una de las meseras les trajo su pedido. Era una comida que consistía en rodajas de una fruta amarilla, puré verde y un tazón de sopa roja. Sus aromas no eran algo que Soraya y Emolga reconocieran. Neo no titubeó y empezó a comer. Ellas le siguieron el ejemplo con un dejo de precaución, los sabores igualmente eran desconocidos.

–Deliciosa, ¿no?

–Sí, y mucho.

–Pues come con gusto. Te iré explicando todo lo que sé de aquí y luego… Veremos donde podrías competir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor:** saludos a quienes siguen esta historia. Solamente tenía la inquietud de que el número de views en el capítulo 5 es mayor que el 4. Si de casualidad se saltaron ese capítulo sólo les recomiendo ir a leerlo para entender como se ha llegado al lugar donde se está desarrollando la historia.

 **Capítulo 6: A bordo.**

¡Torbellinos! Había numerosos torbellinos alrededor. Sus dimensiones eran de unos pocos metros, pero la manera en la que mantenían su forma a tal altura en medio del aire era algo absurdo… como todo en ese mundo. Soraya dirigía a su Pokémon con el manubrio de la silla de montar. Cuando pasaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos podía sentir como el aire zumbaba tan amenazadoramente como una cierra eléctrica. La chica apretó su agarre y mantuvo la concentración. Continuó zigzagueando entre los torbellinos hasta que finalmente ya no se encontró con ninguno. La quietud cayó sobre ella de manera abrupta. Soltó un prolongado suspiro de alivio y luego inhaló profundamente. Precavidamente miró hacia atrás. Todos esos torbellinos habían desaparecido lo que aumentó su alivio. El Drampa que ella montaba compartía sus sentimientos.

–Nada mal – le dijo Neo acercándose.

–Eso no fue bonito…

–Tenía confianza en que lo sabrías manejar.

Soraya dirigió a su Pokémon para que se acercara a unas nubes donde podrían descansar. En ese momento estaban a varios kilómetros lejos de aquella isla. Ella aprovechó para quitarse el casco y sus gafas protectoras. Emolga la felicitó con sus típicas caricias. El Latios había insistido en hacerle una tutoría sobre el clima y las condiciones del lugar. La lección número uno se trataba de lidiar con esos misteriosos torbellinos que parecían ataques de Pokémon, solamente que su origen era natural. Era una razón válida para querer usar el equipo de protección que compró en Alola en lugar de ir a lo retro en sus ropas ordinarias.

–Neo – Soraya vio hacia el océano debajo de ellos – ¿Qué tan alto se puede subir sin que deje de ser… relativamente seguro?

El Latios alzó su vista al cielo.

–La verdad… Puedes subir mucho sin que te falte aire o sea muy frío. De hecho es como si una inmensa burbuja rodeara el planeta entero. Debajo de esa capa todo el aire se distribuye por igual, apenas pasas ese fino límite… estás en el espacio exterior.

Definitivamente, Soraya tenía que acostumbrarse a la lógica de ese mundo. Aunque eso último causó más miedo que impresión. Por un momento se imaginó sacando la cabeza por esa "burbuja" y quedando a la intemperie de un vacío.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de saber hasta que altura está? – Preguntó ella.

–He subido antes por curiosidad. Tengo idea a qué altura, pero no te preocupes. Ni los competidores más temerarios van tan alto.

Soraya no se sentía del todo tranquila. Aunque a medida de que iba sabiendo más de las leyes de ese lugar su inseguridad iba siendo reemplazada por emoción. Era una entrenadora aérea después de todo. Tenía que actuar profesionalmente y desplegar su pasión una vez conociera las condiciones en las que alzaría el vuelo.

Habiendo descansado, la chica volvió a subir sobre su Drampa junto a Neo en su forma humana y ambos regresaron a la ciudad. Estaban hospedados en una posada mientras que la chica aprendía más de ese mundo. Pero según le dijo Neo ya pronto de irían a su siguiente destino. Cuando ella ya estaba en sus ropas ordinarias (Y el manto que ella usaba sobre los hombros), Neo la guio hacia otro extremo de la ciudad. Soraya vio algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Era una especie de estructura metálica enorme que constaba de numerosas vigas de metal. La estructura se dividía en dos como una pinza. La base estaba encajada en el borde de la isla y permitiéndole a la estructura estar suspendida sobre el precipicio en posición horizontal. En sus cercanías no había casas ni edificios.

–¿Para qué es esto? – preguntó Soraya, además veía que muchos de los habitantes se empezaban a reunir.

Neo le señaló más allá de la isla. Entonces notó como algo enorme se abría paso entre las nueves. La chica boqueó cuando vio a un barco de metal macizo flotando hacia la isla. Las personas se amontonaban cada vez más. La nave terminó encajando en la estructura metálica. Los tripulantes se deslizaron por unas cadenas que luego conectaron al "muelle". El frente del barco se abrió volviéndose una plataforma para que desembarcaran. Docenas de Blastoise jalaban carros de carga. Los ciudadanos se acercaban y acosaban a los tripulantes. Hablaban tan rápido y al mismo tiempo que Soraya no les entendía. Neo la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la multitud.

– ¿Otra de tus sorpresas? – preguntó Soraya.

–Esta es una nave de carga. Traen cosas para comprar y vender– explicó –, pero también sirve para viajar entre islas. Será más seguro y menos agotador viajar en esto que sobre mí.

Ellos se dirigieron a otro grupo de personas que formaban una fila en frente de una mesa. Soraya vio que las personas pagaban y recibían una laminilla metálica de esquinas curvadas con grabados en su superficie. Pronto llegó su turno.

–Queremos dos cupos – les dijo Neo – y que sea en un lugar cómodo.

El Latios les dio una moneda de sus monedas y el encargado le entregó dos laminillas más relucientes que las que había visto antes.

– ¿Estos son nuestros tiquetes? – preguntó Soraya examinando el trozo de metal.

–Algo así, por lo que sé en este mundo el papel casi no existe.

–Debe ser por la falta de árboles…– Ella miró al barco otra vez– Neo, ¿cómo hacen para hacer a algo tan grande volar?

–Lo siento, de eso no tengo ni idea.

Estaban caminando entre la multitud para alejarse. Según dijo Neo debían esperar a que bajaran la carga para poder embarcar. Fue en ese momento que Soraya notó algo al pasar al lado de uno de los carros que descendía por la rampa. Una de las cuerdas que mantenía un montón de barriles se rasgó a medias.

–¡Cuidado! – gritó y con un ademán de mano le ordenó a Emolga volar.

La ardilla voladora no dudó y saltó del hombro de su entrenadora. Tomó velocidad en el vuelo y embistió a uno de los transeúntes justo a tiempo antes de que la cuerda se terminara de romper. El Blastoise que llevaba el carro se dio la vuelta y sostuvo la mayoría de barriles evitando que rodaran. Los de la tripulación actuaron en seguida y fueron a ayudar. Por fortuna nada grave ocurrió. Neo se sintió mal por no poder ayudar, pero tenía que mantener su identidad oculta en lo posible.

–Vaya que eso estuvo cerca – habló un sujeto de uniforme marrón que se acercó a ellos. Se notaba que era musculoso y su rostro tenía una abundante barba negra –. Muchas gracias por salvar ese cargamento. Es uno de los más valiosos. Soy el capitán de esta nave. Pueden llamarme capitán Isaac.

–Es…Es un placer – respondió Soraya, insegura.

El capitán notó que a Soraya se le asomaba su laminilla por el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Veo que son pasajeros, justo acababa de organizar el desembarque. Déjenme guiarlos en mi nave personalmente, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer su ayuda.

Neo se sintió aliviado al poder entrar antes y acomodarse. El capitán Isaac los guio hacia el interior de la nave en medio de los carros. Subieron por la plataforma y luego entraron. Soraya vio a todos lados. Parecía ser una estructura compleja que constaba de muchos eslabones que conformaban arcos dentro del casco del barco. Como las costillas de un ser vivo.

– ¿Son jinetes? – les preguntó Isaac mientras subían por una escalera en espiral.

Soraya miró interrogante a Neo.

–Lo somos – respondió el Latios.

–Me lo imaginaba. Eso explica que un par de jóvenes se vayan solos a otra isla y en un cupo costoso.

Siguieron subiendo pasando por varios niveles. A parte de la bodega principal los corredores de la nave no eran tan espaciosos.

–¿Y exactamente cómo hacen para que esto vuele? – le preguntó Neo.

–Oh hay jóvenes que no lo saben – comentó el capitán –. La aleación con la que construimos la nave es muy ligera y resistente. En los niveles superiores hay recámaras que se llenan con piedras flotantes y es lo que nos mantiene en el aire. En el pasado las naves iban por el mar, pero con la implementación de este mineral el recorrido se hace mucho más rápido. Los mejores ingenieros pueden incluso diseñar y construir fortalezas flotantes.

Por lo que sabía Soraya, estaba hablando de aquel ítem que servía para disminuir a la mitad el peso de todo Pokémon que la lleve equipada. Subieron más niveles y llegaron a un corredor largo. No había nadie e incluso Neo parecía inseguro en ese momento.

–No hay prisa por ir a su camarote – les dijo Isaac –. Quiero mostrarles donde todo ocurre.

Su sonrisa los tranquilizó y decidieron seguirlo. Al final del corredor llegaron a una puerta que daba la impresión de ser de un submarino. El capitán la abrió usando una llave. Dentro estaba una recamara amplia con un timón, llaves de válvulas y tubos con extremos al aire. Había ventanas que proporcionaban

–Esta es la sala de navegación, desde aquí se controla la nave–Explicó Isaac–. El timón es el guía. Las válvulas controlan ciertos flujos del vapor de la maquinaria. Los principales mecanismos se manejan desde el cuarto de máquinas y se les da las indicaciones por estos conductos de comunicación – Señaló los tubos.

Tenían que admitir que ese lugar era fascinante. Luego, subieron por otra escalera de mano a una recamara pequeña que estaba al aire libre. Se podía ver la amplia superficie de la nave. El capitán tomó otra llave y abrió un compartimiento del cual sacó un aparato que Soraya había visto en vitrinas de exposiciones de historia o siendo usados por los más fanáticos de la astronomía.

–Un sextante – señaló la chica.

–¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Isaac.

Ella asintió.

–Esta es la posición más importante. El vigía es el que tiene mejor vista para determinar la posición de los astros y el clima que nos rodea, sin embargo es la posición más vulnerable a ataques a distancia.

–¿Ataques?

–Oh no te preocupes pequeña niña. Es muy raro que ocurran y tenemos los Blastoise para defendernos. La tierra nos da todo lo que necesitamos para subsistir, pero hay personas que buscan la violencia sin ninguna razón válida. Ellos encuentran un orgullo vacío en hacerse llamar piratas.


	7. Primera carrera

**Capítulo 7: Primera carrera.**

El camarote que les dieron era tan cómodo como cualquier habitación promedio en un Centro Pokémon. Contaban con las comodidades básicas. Una cama y un baño con ducha e inodoro. Aunque Soraya agradecía haber traído un rollo de papel higiénico. El sustituto de ese mundo era motas de algodón sin ningún tipo de procesamiento previo. Ella no quería pensar en que haría una vez se le agotaran sus artículos de limpieza e higiene personal.

El barco volador avanzaba a una velocidad considerable cuando estaba en mar abierto. Desde la ventanilla del camarote se podía admirar la vista. Optaron por salir a recorrer la nave. Dentro tenía amplios corredores. No había muchas áreas al aire libre. A estas sólo se podía acceder por puertas estrechas. Eso era para impedir el ingreso de las nubes según tenían entendido. Precisamente fueron a una de esas áreas ubicadas en el frente de la nave. El océano de ese mundo seguía luciendo muy hermoso. A Soraya y Emolga todavía les costaba creer que estaban en semejante aventura.

– ¿Dentro de cuantos días llegaremos? – preguntó Soraya.

–En cuatro días – respondió Neo.

Los días transcurrieron sin percances. No hubo mucho que hacer más que admirar ciertas actividades de las personas. Unas usaban instrumentos musicales que Soraya jamás había visto. Otros bailaban y otros jugaban juegos de cartas y fichas igual de desconocidos para ella. La caída del sol animaba el ambiente. En especial en el área del comedor. Las puertas de las zonas abiertas se cerraban y toda flama de luz por fuera era apagada. Medidas de seguridad contra el clima y cualquier banda de piratas que buscara hacer una emboscada nocturna. Era más seguro viajar bajo el cobijo de la noche sin dar tu posición.

* * *

Esos cuatro días pasaron un tanto lento. Soraya y Neo no pudieron hacer mucho. Se dedicaron más que todo a comer, hablar y dormir. Conociéndose mejor y una que otra vez intercambiando palabras con miembros de la tripulación y pasajeros. Cuando tuvieron tierra a la vista, Soraya no podía creer que aquello era considerado una "isla". Era tan alta como la anterior, pero en cuestión de área era un cúmulo de piedra que daba la sensación de ser una masa continental. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, regiones como Hoenn y Sinnoh podrían ser consideradas "islas". Quizá era de proporciones similares. El puerto tenía múltiples de aquellas estructuras para el arribo de los barcos. Las edificaciones de la ciudad eran de mayores dimensiones. Lastimosamente tuvieron que esperar un par de horas para conseguir un cupo en el puerto. Luego de eso los pasajeros y tripulantes esperaban el desembarque. Estando en la fila Soraya y Neo fueron llamados por una voz conocida. El capitán Isaac les animó a que se acercaran.

– ¿Es la primera vez que vienen a la ciudad de Ilar? – Preguntó. Soraya asintió, ya simulando naturalidad.

– Yo ya he venido – dijo Neo y añadió con un tono de pena–. Sólo que no sé exactamente la forma para inscribirse en las competencias.

"¿Y me trajiste aquí sin saberlo?" pensó la chica descontenta.

El capitán rio. Las compuertas de la nave se abrieron.

– Deben seguir derecho por aquella calle. Los llevará directo hacia la pista – él señaló la dirección –. Busquen la taquilla de inscripción. Es la misma donde se compran las entradas. Suerte. Espero sepan lo que hacen.

Los dos se despidieron del buen capitán y siguieron la calle que les indicó. Esa ciudad estaba mucho más ajetreado que la anterior. Daba la impresión de ser una sociedad mucho mejor establecida y más rica. Más adelante encontraron una edificación que daba la impresión de ser un coliseo de la antigüedad, pero mucho más grande de los que Soraya conocía. El edificio ovalado estaba construido con ladrillo rojizo y adornado con banderas. Ese era día de carreras. Nada más tenían que inscribirse, pero no encontraban la taquilla. Cansada de dar vueltas, Soraya se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes. Charlaban sentados en una esquina.

– Disculpen – sus miradas cayeron sobre ella inquietando a Neo – buscamos la taquilla de inscripciones ¿pueden decirnos dónde está?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas y uno que otro rio.

– ¿Primera vez que vienen? – preguntó uno de los jóvenes. Soraya asintió – ¿Y alguno de ustedes piensa competir?

– Eh… se podría decir – contestó Neo.

– La taquilla está justo después de pasar la puerta principal.

– ¿En verdad piensan competir hoy? – preguntó otro.

– Sí, eso planeamos – afirmó Soraya. Volvieron a reír.

– Si son en verdad novatos mejor dejen pasar la carrera de hoy–. Les dijo el primero.

– ¿Por qué? – se aventuró a preguntar Soraya.

Entonces la mirada de los jóvenes se desvió a un mismo punto. Quedaron con la boca entre abierta.

– Por él… – contestó el que hablaba, casi en un susurro.

Soraya y Neo miraron en la misma dirección. Notaron que la multitud se apartaba para abrirle paso a un grupo de personas. Iban andando en una formación circular. El circulo más externo estaba conformado por hombres muy robustos que tenían espadas envainadas en sus cinturones y usaban armadura. El círculo interior era un montón de chicas jóvenes y hermosas que vestían elegantes vestidos coloridos. En el centro de todo eso iba un sujeto alto y corpulento. Vestía una camiseta verde con pantalones color crema, ambas prendas con un patrón vistoso bordado. Sobre sus hombros reposaba un manto dorado y sus botas eran gruesas y brillantes. Su quijada era cuadrada y su largo cabello era plateado. Sonreía teniendo sus manos enguantadas sobre dos de las chicas. Aquel grupo pasó por la gran entrada del coliseo.

– ¡Qué envidia me da! – exclamó uno de los chicos saliendo del trance.

– Pasa sus vacaciones en competencias menores. Que tipo– Ellos volvieron su atención a Neo y Soraya–. ¿Lo ven? La única carrera que todavía debe tener cupos es en la que participará él. Sólo los tontos y hambrientos de gloria se les ocurre entrar a una misma competencia de alguien del nivel de Silf.

La chica no necesitaba mucha imaginación para hacerse una idea de lo que hablaban. El aura que rodeaba a ese sujeto era similar a la que tenían buenos entrenadores de su mundo.

– Nos las arreglaremos de alguna forma – terminó de decir Neo para llevarse a Soraya lejos de ahí.

– ¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó Soraya a Neo.

–La verdad sí. Sé lo suficiente para estar enterado de que esta se suponía era una competencia de "ligas menores" y a él lo he visto competir en eventos de mayor importancia.

–Oye, no voy a echarme para atrás sólo porque vino una estrella.

–Ni pensaba pedirte tal cosa. Luego de encarar a Thundurus ese tipo no debe parecer nada intimidante.

Ambos rieron y se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Pasaron un enorme portón. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron encontrar la taquilla de inscripción. Tras hablar con el encargado pagaron por un cupo en la última carrera del día. Para bien o para mal, los jóvenes tuvieron razón en cuanto a los cupos disponibles. El encargado les indicó por donde debían ingresar al área de jinetes. Bajaron por unas escaleras que los llevaron a un sistema de pasillos estrechos. La estructura vibraba muy levemente por el movimiento del público. Llegaron a un balcón que se asomaba por debajo de las gradas. El interior era impresionante. La pista que rodeaba el contorno del área central estaba cubierta por baldosas metálicas. La multitud producía un zumbido ensordecedor. Gritaron y aplaudieron cuando un sujeto hizo sonar un cuerno. Una puerta en un costado se abrió y los competidores salieron uno tras otro. Llevaban puestos cascos y armaduras ligeras. Tras ponerse a lo largo de la línea de salida tomaron sus Pokebolas y sacaron sus monturas de Pokémon voladores. Soraya ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver las capsulas de cerca. Parecían modelos muy viejos de Pokebolas, pero funcionaban bien. Tras subirse esperaron la señal. Otro sujeto golpeó un enorme platillo con un mazo y los Pokémon arrancaron.

Volaban casi a ras de piso. La multitud hacía porras. Completaron la primera vuelta en poco tiempo y luego ocurrió algo que exaltó a Soraya y Emolga. Las secciones metálicas de la pista se abrían y unos altos postes de metal se elevaban de golpe. Los jinetes empezaron a esquivarlos, pero uno que iba sobre un Spearow chocó de frente contra uno. Duraron medio segundo adheridos a la superficie metálica y luego cayeron. El Pelipper de otro chocó con uno que iba recién saliendo y su jinete salió volando por encima. El hombre gritaba mientras movía sus brazos y piernas frenéticamente. Terminó cayendo fuera de la pista sobre la arena. Otro par de jinetes fueron derribados por unos proyectiles luminiscentes que fueron disparados desde un lado de la pista. Con cada accidente las personas gritaban más fuerte. Unos de rabia y otros de euforia. La carrera terminó a la quinta vuelta. Quedando menos de la mitad de los corredores. La joven estaba boquiabierta por semejante espectáculo. Neo hacía una mueca como si hubiera sentido el dolor de esos Pokémon.

–Se ve un tanto más difícil que las carreras a las que estás acostumbrada, ¿no?– comentó el Latios, suspirando – Como ya ves las reglas son sencillas. Los jinetes no ordenan hacer movimientos a sus Pokémon. Luego de la primera vuelta los postes de metal empiezan a subir y bajar al azar. Si vuelas por encima de la altura permitida te atacan.

Soraya tomó de su mochila unos binoculares. En el tope del muro que rodeaba la pista había un borde donde docenas de Octillery reposaban. Soraya sacó su Pokedex (el modelo más reciente de Hoenn) y rectificó la información de la especie. El Octilllery salvaje promedio podía acertar tiros con precisión a objetivos a 60 metros de distancia.

–Vaya… – dijo – Todo Pokémon con la combinación de Fijar Blanco y Antiaéreo es la pesadilla de los de tipo volador.

* * *

Soraya y sus acompañantes fueron al área de cambio. Un nivel más abajo. Los jinetes próximos a competir eran ayudados por otras personas a colocarse la armadura. Los jinetes de la carrera anterior iban saliendo del lugar, por cuenta propia o cargados en camillas. Aquél sujeto de nombre Silf tenía al montón de chicas ayudándole. Su sola presencia parecía volver más denso el aire para los otros jinetes. Neo encontró una recamara con cortina. Le dio a Soraya la privacidad que necesitaba para ponerse su equipo de protección. Al salir todas las miradas se desviaron a ella. Su traje colorido y protección brillante resaltaban. Silf le dedicó una ceja enarcada. Soraya se ruborizó por la atención. Afortunadamente el cuerno que anunciaba la última carrera sonó.

"Salvada por la campana" suspiró Soraya.

Neo se quedó con sus cosas y con Emolga. Los jinetes salieron a la pista. Los gritos no dejaban de sonar con fuerza. Soraya respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Aun si parecía muy difícil y peligroso realmente no se distinguía mucho de las competencias con pocas medidas de seguridad en otras regiones que conocía. Tomaron sus posiciones. Silf se puso al lado de Soraya. La chica se veía más diminuta con aquel contraste. Sacaron sus monturas de las Pokebolas. Silf tenía un Braviary más grande que el promedio. Soraya decidió competir con su Drampa. Subieron en las sillas. La multitud guardó silencio. Todos esperaban el gong. La chica apretó el manubrio. Ya tenía claro lo que debía hacer. A partir de ese momento la decisión de competir era sólo suya. El gong sonó.

Todos los Pokémon se despegaron del suelo metálico. Drampa iba a velocidad moderada. Los demás volaron con todo lo que tenían queriendo aprovechar la primera vuelta sin obstáculos. Neo boqueó estando preocupado por Soraya que quedaba en último lugar. Tras la primera vuelta los postes empezaron a emerger. El número y la velocidad de ascenso eran mayores que las veces anteriores. Por ende la dificultad era la más elevada. Soraya decidió acelerar y empezó a esquivar los postes teniendo en cuenta el límite de altura que no debía sobrepasar. Agudizaba sus sentidos. Cada sección metálica de la pista era un obstáculo potencial. Los jinetes chocaban y caían. Su posición en la carrera iba progresando hasta que llegó a quedar en segundo lugar. Silf seguía en la delantera. Su Braviary avanzaba con velocidad y destreza. No cabía duda de que era un experto. Soraya se agazapó aún más en su silla.

–¡Vamos! – le gritó en un murmullo a su Pokémon. Drampa resopló y aceleró.

Lograron quedar a cabeza a cabeza con el favorito. Silf miró de reojo con sorpresa a Soraya, pero la chica no le prestaba atención. Tenía su mente fija en la meta. El jinete le ordenó con un pujido a su Braviary acelerar. Con un par de aleteos la velocidad que alcanzó superó a la del Pokémon dragón. En su estado actual Drampa ya estaba a su velocidad máxima. Soraya sólo podía esperar que Silf cometiera un error. Sin embargo, el que cometió el error fue el jinete que ocupaba el tercer lugar. En una curva chocó contra uno de los postes haciendo que su Skarmory se desviara hacia la trayectoria que seguía Soraya. Los Pokémon chocaron. El duro y filoso metal del cuerpo del ave le arrancó un alarido de dolor al dragón. Luego del impacto Soraya intentó estabilizarlo, pero un poste emergió por debajo de ellos. Con ese otro golpe Drampa volvió a bramar mientras eran alzados. Soraya boqueó asustada. Alcanzó a ver fue un resplandor dorado y luego de una explosión su mundo empezó a dar vueltas.

Su visión estaba obstruida. Luego de detenerse le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de su Pokémon. Sin importar el daño, Drampa protegió a su entrenadora habiendo logrado enrollar su cuerpo a su alrededor en un parpadeo. La carrera continuaba. Tenían dos opciones. Se retiraban o seguían. De cualquier forma no podían quedarse sobre esa pista a riesgo de que el mecanismo de obstáculos los lastimara.

–Drampa, ¿estás bien?

El dragón respondió con un potente rugido. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz roja y los cabellos de su cabeza se erizaron completamente. Ella entendió que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. De un ágil movimiento subió de regreso a la silla. Drampa aleteó con sus brazos y despegó de golpe. Gracias al daño recibido su habilidad de Cólera se había activado. Para el dragón eso resultaba como un dopaje. Soraya avanzó a mayor velocidad por la pista. La multitud soltó una exclamación conjunta cuando alcanzó nuevamente a Silf. El jinete al notar la cercanía de la chica volvió a dar una orden de acelere. Volvieron a estar cabeza a cabeza. Ambos evadían los obstáculos evitando chocar uno con el otro. Los gritos de la multitud se alzaron más durante la última vuelta. Estando en la recta final todos los postes de una hilera cercana a la línea de meta se alzaron con excepción de un par dejando una estrecha salida en medio de la pista. Los dos desviaron a sus Pokémon en el último momento para pasar por aquel espacio. Era tan estrecho que tuvieron que pegar sus extremidades al cuerpo. En los pocos metros que quedaban volaron con la inercia, rígidos como flechas… ¡Soraya logró cruzar la línea de primero!

Drampa extendió sus brazos. Planeando con el impulso que llevaba hasta que aterrizó. El corazón de la chica iba a mil. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cuando ya se hubo calmado y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad escuchó a las personas del público… estaban abucheando.


	8. Premio y objetivo

**Capítulo 8: Premio y objetivo.**

Todo en aquella habitación brillaba de elegancia. Los muebles de madera lustrada tenían formas curvadas y diseños artísticos. Sus cojines estaban forrados por una suave tela roja de algodón. En el techo colgaba un candelabro plateado y cadenas cristales. El piso, las paredes y el techo eran de un blanco impecable. La cama era amplia, como para cinco personas. De esas que tenían algo parecido a un techo del que colgaban velos semitraslucidos. El colchón era mullido y cómodo. Casi tanto como las nubes del cielo. Soraya gateó desde el centro de la cama para bajar. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Neo se le adelantó y atendió. Dejó pasar a dos trabajadoras de uniforme que empujaban carritos. Saludaron con una reverencia y se fueron tan rápido como entraron. Sobre los carritos estaban varios platos tapados con dos juegos de cubiertos. Neo removió las tapas metálicas. El vapor y la fragancia de la comida se elevaron. Gozaban de muchos lujos que podía brindar aquella sociedad que la chica realmente no podía decir si estaba atrasada o adelantada con respecto a la suya. Quizá en un aspectos sí y en otros no… De cualquier forma la razón de su situación fue una jugada arriesgada por parte del Pokémon eón.

– ¡¿Apostaste el dinero?! – le había preguntado Soraya con incredulidad a Neo. Fue justo después de que regresara al área de jinetes huyendo de las exclamaciones de las personas y una que otra cosa que lanzaban a la pista.

Neo se encogió de hombro.

–Tenía confianza en que ganaras–dijo–. Por lo que entiendo entre menos favorito seas más dinero puedes obtener si ganas la apuesta y tú eras la menos favorita. Supongo que con Silf en la carrera pensaron que iban a tener dinero fácil.

–Con razón están así de coléricos. De seguro le quitaste su dinero a media ciudad.

–Oye, lo habrían perdido con tu victoria a final de cuentas y no nos viene mal contar con el dinero que sirve aquí–En su mano tenía un ticket metálico.

Soraya suspiró con pesadez. No le gustaba la situación, pero no podía negar aquel argumento. Silf se acercó a ellos a largas zancadas. Soraya retrocedió un paso por la impresión.

–Te crees la gran cosa, ¿no? – Él le habló en un tono grave cargado de ira – Déjame decirte que sólo ganaste porque bajé la velocidad luego de que todos se estrellaran. Tuviste suerte.

Esas fueron palabras de un mal perdedor evidentemente. Ellos dos fueron los únicos jinetes que cruzaron la línea de meta. El resto tuvo que ser traído en camilla. Soraya lo encaró evitando que Neo se interpusiera. Pudo ver que los ojos de Silf eran de un hermoso color celeste, pero esa actitud le quitaba todo lo bello.

–Nadie te obligó a tomar esa decisión– le contestó–. Para la próxima ve con todo desde el principio al final.

El jinete apretó su quijada y labios.

– ¡Silf! guarda algo de dignidad – intervino un hombre viejo, vestía una túnica elegante. Era calvo y de barba completamente blanca –. Si quieres redimirte hazlo en la pista. Aquí sólo haces el ridículo.

Tras mascullar lo que seguramente fue una vulgaridad, el jinete terminó yéndose con su séquito.

– Hace años que no lo veía con su orgullo tan herido – el viejo negó con la cabeza y se volvió a Soraya –. Un placer, jovencita. Soy el dueño de la pista y por ende el administrador de cada carrera en que se compite aquí. En todos mis años jamás vi a una niña con tanto talento y hoy has hecho historia… aunque más de infamia que de gloria por desgracia – un hombre vino y le ofreció un cofre metálico a Neo – Ahí está su premio. En vista de las circunstancias lo mejor será no hacer la ceremonia de premiación.

–Eh… muchas gracias y lamento las molestias.

El viejo negó con la cabeza.

–No, debería disculparme en nombre de todo mi pueblo. No tienen clase para aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

El anciano fue muy amable en ofrecerles trasporte. O Salían volando fuera de la ciudad inmediatamente o trataban de mantenerse ocultos mientras la multitud se calmaba. Les recomendó un lugar para hospedarse. El premio no se comparaba a la cantidad que ganaron por la apuesta. Unos Poliwrath guardaron los cofres en el carruaje y luego lo jalaron con ellos dentro. Las ventanas del carruaje estaban tapadas por las cortinas. Soraya estaba echada muy atrás en su asiento con Emolga en brazos. Esa situación no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

En la posada de lujo disfrutaron de la cena para ellos y los Pokemon de la chica. La habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa para permitirles reposar a todos. Drampa ya se estaba prácticamente curado gracias a las medicinas del _abuelo_.

El sabor de los platillos era exquisito y exótico. Con curiosidad, Soraya examinó a Neo. Comía a gusto en su forma original. La chica seguía teniendo sus dudas con respecto a sus intenciones. Reunió el valor para poder hablar.

–Neo… – El Latios le dirigió la mirada, mascando– Tengo la impresión de que no te gusta el uso que las personas le dan a los Pokémon. Se te ve en la cara que pones cuando tienes rostro humano. Si es así… ¿por qué me apoyas? Yo soy una entrenadora como muchos otros

Neo mascó su bocado y tragó para contestar. Tenía la atención de todos encima.

–Es cierto–dijo–. No puedo evitar pensar que esclavizan a los Pokémon, incluso si sólo son para tareas domésticas. En las batallas salimos lastimados y ellos siempre están a salvo– El descontentó se dibujó en el rostro de los Pokémon de la chica. Neo se apresuró a continuar –, pero al ver la felicidad con que los Pokémon ayudan a las personas lo he ido aceptando en parte. En tu mundo son muy escasos los entrenadores que están dispuestos a soportar los golpes y los peligros. En cambio aquí todo el que desea tener Pokémon para competir sabe muy bien que corre los mismos riesgos. Esos son el tipo de entrenadores que considero merecedores de nuestra disposición. Luego de conocerte y ver lo mucho que quieres "volar" junto a tus Pokémon pensé que… traerte aquí a que mejores cómo entrenadora era lo que debía hacer.


	9. Bajo el mar

**Capítulo 9: Bajo el mar**

Habían dejado la ciudad de Iliar. Nuevamente manteniendo el perfil bajo a causa del resentimiento de los ciudadanos. Estaban en otro carruaje siendo empujados por Poliwrath. Ya fuera de la ciudad podían mantener las ventanas abiertas. Iban siguiendo un camino paralelo a la costa. Emolga observaba el paisaje con la barbilla apoyada en el marco, un tanto aburrida. Ahora tenían un montón de monedas que sumaban varios kilos que Neo no estaba muy entusiasta de andar cargando. Podrían haber pedido un transporte aéreo, pero era diez veces más costoso. Soraya no quería despilfarrar el dinero como alguien famoso sin autocontrol. Durante el viaje se dedicaron a jugar con cartas que ella había traído consigo. Soraya le explicaba las reglas al Pokémon eón que nunca le prestaba atención a ese tipo de actividades humanas.

El Pokémon legendario sufría derrota tras derrota mientras se familiarizaba con el juego. Su expresión de fastidio cambió repentinamente cuando algo llamó su atención. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana para gritarle al conductor.

–¡Tome el siguiente desvío!

El hombre acató la orden. Soraya frunció el ceño, confundida.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó.

–No, pero acabo de recordar que por aquí hay algo que definitivamente te puede interesar.

Empezaron a descender por una ladera en la muralla costera. En esa parte el terreno era inclinado en lugar de ser una pared. El sendero era estrecho e iba zigzagueando por la pendiente. Una que otra carreta pasaba al lado de ellos casi rosándolos. Soraya se asomó con curiosidad. En la base pudo notar edificaciones amontonadas unas encima de otras. Como si se hubieran acomodado sobre los escalones de una gigantesca escalera. El pueblo tenía una arquitectura simple. Casas grises y angulosas. Fueron hasta un lugar donde guardaban los carruajes. El conductor les iba a cobrar más por eso seguramente.

Neo animó a Soraya a bajar. Caminaron por una vía dirigiéndose hacia la costa. Se podían ver frutas y bayas enormes cargadas en carretas. Soraya se distrajo y golpeó contra algo enorme y blando. Se tambaleó.

–Cuidado niña – escuchó una voz gruñona. Se trataba de un hombre muy gordo, de piel blanca y ojos achinados – ¿Se les ofrece algo a los extranjeros?

–Buen día– intervino Neo–, somos viajeros y mi amiga está muy interesada en conocer sobre la agri… agri…

–¿Agricultura?- terminó de decir Soraya.

–¡Eso!

El hombre gordo frunció el ceño llegando a arrugar sus cachetes.

–¿Acaso creen que esto es un circo? – gruñó–. Estamos en medio de la cosecha. Es un día muy ocupado.

–Les podemos pagar – Neo le mostró una moneda de oro y ante el resplandor casi tintineante del metal el hombre abrió ampliamente sus ojos achinados.

Soraya tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de empezar a babear, pero recuperó la compostura. Aclaró su garganta.

–Podría hacer una excepción – dijo en un tono más amigable y se dio la vuelta – ¡Ao! ¡Ven aquí un momento!

Quien respondió al llamado fue una chica que llevaba cargada en el hombro una canasta casi desbordando de fruta. La dejó en el piso y se acercó a ellos. Ella era alta, esbelta y voluptuosa. Su piel era de un tono bronceado, sus ojos de un brillante azul rey y su cabello largo, amarrado en una cola, era de un rubio brillante que se difuminaba en un rosado pálido en las puntas.

– ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó la mujer.

El hombre gordo los presentó.

–Ella es Ao. La mejor nadadora que ha nacido en muchas generaciones de nuestro pueblo. Ao ellos son unos viajeros interesados en saber más sobre nuestro trabajo. ¿Puedes darles un recorrido por la costa y el campo?

–¿Cuánto te ofrecieron para suavizarte? – rio ella dándole codazos en su enorme barriga. Miró con curiosidad a Soraya y Neo –. Recorrido, ¿eh? bien, puedo hacer eso.

Siguiendo a su nueva guía, bajaron un par de manzanas más hasta llegar a la costa. Del mar surgían personas y Pokémon cargando bayas y frutas en canastas metálicas. Los frutos de ahí eran cuatro veces más grandes que los que Soraya conocía. Y había algunos que no reconocía del todo.

–En nuestra costa hay un conjunto de árboles que nos proporcionan 24 frutos diferentes – Explicaba Ao– los recogemos, los limpiamos y distribuimos. Tomamos lo necesario para nosotros y luego mandamos el resto a ciudades para venderlos. Las frutas son la principal fuente de alimento… y licor – añadió eso último con un risilla– Los arboles más alejados de la costa son los que nos dan las motas de algodón y granos.

Soraya siguió con la vista un cargamento de unas frutas enormes un tanto ovaladas. Su cascara era verde y tenían enormes espinas. Un hombre las tomaba sin ninguna preocupación. Con su otra mano tomó un cuchillo y lo clavó en un extremo donde estaba un bulto, seguramente de donde colgaba la fruta. La cascara se abrió a manera de flor revelando que dentro tenía una burbuja lustrosa y traslucida. El hombre sacó el cuchillo y perforó esa membrana haciendo que el agua cayera dentro de un tanque.

–Esas son las _gotas_ –señaló Ao – El segundo producto más valioso de nuestro pueblo, aunque yo sigo pensando que es el más importante.

Otros más tomaban las frutas de agua y con habilidad hacían esas dos puñaladas que removían el agua de la fruta. Luego tiraban las cascaras a otra canasta. Era de manera conjunta y mecánica.

–¿Y cuál es el más valioso? – preguntó Soraya. Ao buscó con la vista por un momento hasta encontrarlo.

–Ahí está – en una carrera había un montón de raíces retorcidas – Los arboles suelen desprenderse de sus raíces para renovarlas. Las principales manufacturas las quieren para fabricar papel que les venden a los sabios. Anhelan poder escribir en eso y no en tela o láminas de metal. Creen que así es más "sofisticado" – suspiró con pesadez –. En fin, eso es lo esencial ahora vayamos a verlos.

Ao los llevó hacia una casucha. Ella pidió permiso y les dejó que se cambiaran. Soraya estaba emocionada. Tanto oír de esos árboles capaces de vivir bajo el agua y al fin podría verlos. Emolga no quiso quedarse atrás. Soraya tomó su traje de baño de una pieza y salió con una Pokebola y su respirador. Caminó en la playa con unas sandalias especiales que no le estorbarían al nadar. Tomó su Pokebola y la arrojó. La capsula dejó salir a su Mantyke. Estaba provista de un equipo de montura. Sin dejar la emoción se puso su respirador que contaba con gafas protectoras. Fue entonces que notó todas las miradas sobre ella. ¡Había olvidado lo mucho que llamaban la atención sus cosas!

Y nuevamente algo ocurrió que la quitó del centro de todas las miradas. Los hombres empezaron a chiflar y lanzar piropos y propuestas indecentes. Al darse la vuelta vio la razón del avivamiento. Ao había dejado sus ropajes y estos apenas habían sido sustituidos por poca tela blanca. Sus pechos estaban cubiertos por un top conformado por vendas enrolladas apretadamente. Aunque con un par de vueltas más podría haber terminado de ocultar su escote. Y en la parte de abajo tenía una prenda que podría describirse muy bien con el término: taparrabo. Tenía un cinto alrededor de la cintura del cual colgaban dos trozos de pela por delante y detrás. Soraya experimentó una mezcla de alivio y disgusto.

– ¡Sigan trabajando! ¡Inútiles! – se burló Ao.

La siguiente en sorprenderse fue la misma Ao. Se acercó y palpó con la yema de sus dedos una de las tiras del traje de baño de Soraya.

– ¿Qué clase de tela es esa? ¿Y qué con la máscara?

–Me ayuda a respirar… ¿Podemos ir ya?

– ¿Y tu amigo?

–Dice que nos espera de regreso–. La verdad era que Neo no se sentía para nada cómodo nadando en su apariencia humana. Optó por seguirlas siendo invisible por si ocurría algo.

La duda se le pintó en la cara a la chica, pero le restó importancia y fueron a nadar. Ao tomó su pokebola y la lanzó. La capsula se abrió liberando el resplandor blanco característico. Una criatura amplia se materializó con unos brillos extras. Un Mantine shiny se zambulló en el agua. El Mantyke de Soraya lo miró con admiración.

Al entrar al agua Soraya se asombró por lo que vio. El agua era cristalina y permitía ver casi perfectamente el paisaje. El mar de la costa no era muy profundo. Quizá de unos 15 o 20 metros. Y dicha profundidad se mantenía constante hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver. En el fondo estaban unos árboles casi cubiertos por sus propias hojas. Estas eran largas y amplias. Quizá así podían recibir mayor luz del sol para realizar fotosíntesis. Ya sabía que era un mundo con sus propias leyes. Soraya se sujetó unas manijas extensibles en la montura de su Mantyke. Resultaba más cómodo para el Pokémon que ser agarrado por sus antenas. Emolga a su vez se sujetó de los hombros de Soraya. Siguieron a Ao que iba sujeta de su Mantine. Descendieron y llegaron a estar entre los árboles. Eran de troncos rechonchos. De sus ramas inferiores colgaban pocas frutas. Seguramente no lo suficientemente maduras para ser arrancadas por los cosechadores.

El campo era extenso. Soraya pudo ver cómo algunos pueblerinos cosechaban junto a sus Pokémon. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver a uno cortando unas raíces que salían de la tierra. Hubiera querido ver la reacción de algún botánico de su mundo siendo testigo de todo eso. Salieron a la superficie ya cuando tenían el campo de algodón a la vista. Los capullos estaban cerrados de manera hermética seguramente. Soraya cayó en cuenta que Ao había ido con ellos sin salir a tomar aire ni una sola vez. Ella la invitó a subir sobre su Mantine. Emolga aceptó gustosa la invitación. La ardilla voladora estaba feliz pese a no poder moverse bien bajo el agua. Prefería estar sumergida que en el carruaje sin hacer nada. Ya estaban alejados de la costa. La ciudad se veía como una maqueta de fantasía.

–Hermoso, ¿no? – habló Ao poniéndose cómoda sobre su Mantine. Apoyándose sobre sus manos atrás de ella y extendiendo sus piernas. En una situación ordinaria Soraya pensaría que estaría posando para una foto – Todos los que nacen aquí se suelen quedar aquí. Yo en cambio… quise algo diferente. Por eso decidí irme por mi cuenta a las carreras –Soraya la miró sorprendida –. Mis padres estaban en contra. Aun así me fui a competir. Con el tiempo aceptaron mi decisión. Me reciben con los brazos abiertos cada vez que quiero venir a descansar o a ayudarlos en la cosecha– despegó su vista del pueblo y la posó en Soraya sin dejar de sonreír – ¿conoces las carreras?

–Eh… un poco – Soraya desvió la vista.

– ¿Sólo un poco? Yo escuché de una niña que usaba ropa rara y que le dio un golpe donde le duele a un corredor famoso el otro día.

Soraya la miró con ojos desorbitados. La sonrisa de Ao se amplió.

–Las noticias vuelan rápido. Más cuando son tan impresionantes–dijo con un tono cargado de picardía–. ¿Hace cuánto que _vuelas_?

–Desde hace seis años… – contestó apenada.

– ¿De verdad? deberías ser una jinete de renombre de ser así.

–Digamos que participaba en carreras que no eran conocidas por el público.

Ao frunció ligeramente los labios y asintió.

–Entiendo– dijo –. Hay cosas en nuestro pasado que no discutimos a la ligera. En especial con alguien que acabas de conocer. No es que quisiera contarte la historia de mi vida para que tú me dijeras la tuya.

Cambió su posición inclinándose hacia adelante y cruzando sus piernas. Ya no en una actitud tan atractiva.

–Si no tienes prisa puedes quedarte hasta la noche. No importa lo que diga Numpa, la cosecha ya está prácticamente terminada y las personas están ansiosas por celebrar.

* * *

Dio un mal paso y aquel hombre resbaló. Soltó un grito mientras caía en aquel pozo oscuro. Fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la oscuridad. Se escuchó un chapuzón. Segundos más tarde volvieron a escuchar gritos. Las personas reían. El hombre desde el fondo tiraba pestes y los apuraba. Otros lanzaron una cadena al agua y él les pidió frenéticamente que lo subieran. Jalaron y la cadena se tensó. Lo fueron subiendo hasta que la luz de las antorchas pudo iluminarlo. Tenía su ropa destrozada. En el pie tenía prendido un Carvanha. La gente le dio un aplauso de consolación.

Soraya estaba nerviosa viendo aquel espectáculo en medio de la noche que tomaba lugar en una zona apartada de la aldea. Había un pozo enorme en la piedra del terreno, su forma circular era evidentemente artificial. Las personas se reunían a su alrededor. Tocaban tambores a la luz de enormes lámparas de aceite y las estrellas. La chica no sabía si era una fiesta o ritual. La comida era cocinada en calderos y parrillas calentadas por unas piedras que al ser humedecidas reaccionaban de alguna forma que provocaba un aumento de temperatura en ellas.

Ao caminó hasta el borde. Unos Drifblim se movían en círculos. Entre más arriba estuvieran los Drifblim se movían más rápido y eran menos. El único estático era el más elevado que sostenía una campana en la punta de aquella formación cónica. Los cantos se incrementaron. Uno que otro Carvanha que saltaba lo suficientemente alto alcanzaba a ser visto antes de volver a caer en las profundidades del pozo.

Ao dio un salto y el corazón de Soraya saltó hasta su garganta. Pero la rubia cayó sobre un Drifblim. El Pokemon se acható y ella saltó tomando impulso como si de un trampolín. Saltando uno hacia otro siguió ascendiendo con una gracia que superaba a una medallista olímpica. Ao logró alcanzar el último nivel. Saltó casi apenas hizo contacto con el Drifblim y logró llegar al último. Sujetándose de una de sus protuberancias y tocó la campana. Las personas vitorearon.

La fiesta se extendió a altas horas de la noche, pero ellos se retiraron antes. Planeaban salir temprano. Los pueblerinos fueron lo suficientemente amables para ofrecerles hospedaje y alimento.

* * *

Fue una gran fiesta como siempre que se daba la buena cosecha. Ao volvió a su hogar. Fue directo al sanitario. Se soltó su cabello y con zafarse un par de nudos sus prendas se deslizaron sobre su piel hasta caer al suelo. Cuando estuvo cerca del muro abrió la llave y recibió las gotas de agua con un suspiro de placer. En una repisa atornillada al muro descansaban frasquitos de vidrios con aceites. Eran ideales para limpiarse el agua de sal, el sudor y cualquier impureza. Meditaba mientras restregaba su cabello y frotaba su cuerpo. Susurró tan bajo que la caída del agua ocultaba sus palabras.

–Soraya… Realmente me causas curiosidad.


End file.
